A gift from the Gods
by Fallenhope19
Summary: When Emma finds the long lost daughter of Mr Gold events start to unfold, with Rose's power they can finally over throw the curse. The final pieces can be moved into place and the final battle will begin Rumbelle Emma/August OOC/OOC
1. Chapter 1

The storm raged like an angry tyrant, wind howling like wolves as it attacked the trees of the forest with forces unknown to man. Rushing waters weaved in and out of the country lanes surrounding the Toll Bridge, death was the air. Sheriff Emma Swan was patrolling the area to make sure none of the residence of StoryBrooke had got stranded in the daunting forest. Suddenly a flash of gold caught her eye, as she slammed the breaks of her Sheriff's car.

Jumping onto the road she waded through the shallow water until she reached the waterlogged riverside. A small girl lay crumpled on the rocks, her golden blonde hair lay scattered like seaweed and her skin was a deathly pale. Snatching her cell phone Emma began to call 911, "Hello, I need an ambulance near Toll Bridge please; yeah there's been an accident. I don't think she's breathing" she shouted down the phone over the howling of the wind.

As she waited, Emma watched the girl; she saw a beautiful necklace made of wood around her neck. It seemed to be a very old locket, as she went to reach it, the girl's eyes snapped open! They were like molten silver and were framed by silvery lashes, and very scared. "Who are you?" she stuttered through the cold, "And where am I, where's Bae?" she demanded. Emma was confused, this girl was delusional.

"It's ok an ambulance is on its way, what's your name?" Emma asked kindly, the girl didn't answer for a moment before saying, "I am Rose and I am the daughter of Rumplestiltskin"

Fairy-tale

"Rose wait up!" a tall boy with messy black hair shouted, his brown eyes were filled with fear as he chased his younger sister through the woods. A girl with golden hair and eyes of pure silver turned her angelic head, the same look of fear was written upon her face, "We have to tell papa!" she cried. The boy sighed. He knew she was right; they might still be able to escape!

When the two children reached the end of the forest they came to a small village, outside of one of the thatch cottages sat a thin wiry man spinning on a wheel. At the sight of the children, a small smile began to form on his lips, however when he saw the fear on their faces it soon transformed to concern. "Bae, Rose, what's wrong?" he asked in his Scottish accent. "They're coming papa; they're coming to take the children away!" Rose whispered as she clung to her father.

The same fear was mirrored in the older man's golden eyes, "Then we must run!" he decided. Bae was shocked, "We can't run papa, I want to fight, I'm nearly fourteen…" however he was cut off by his sister's cry of worry, Rumplestiltskin looked at his son as if he were mad. "They don't want you to fight son, they want you to die! All that blood in the sky, that's not the war, that's the blood… of children like you and Rose!" he whispered. Bae bowed his head and snatched his sister's hand, they were all their father had left, and no way in hell would they leave him!

Reality

Emma stared at the shivering girl in front of her who claimed to be the daughter of the devious trickster Rumplestiltskin; however before she could say anything the sirens of the ambulance filled the silence that had shortly taken place since Rose had woken up. "If the doctor's ask you anything, I think it would be in your best interest not to tell them that" Emma said slowly, thinking of her son Henry's ridiculous theory about the people of StoryBrooke. Rose nodded, "Yes, they might take me to the Evil Queen like they took Belle" she said softly.

As the ambulance took the delirious Rose to the hospital, Emma decided to tag along, seeing as this girl was lost and had no idea who she was, in reality anyway. Emma had always hated hospitals, however she pushed this aside as sat in the waiting room. Suddenly the door opened, and in walked StoryBrooke's own demon, Mr Gold. His brown hair fell to his shoulders, and his dark brown eyes that seemed to be flinted in gold scanned the room until they rested on Emma. "Ah Sheriff Swan what brings you here on a night like this?" he asked as he limped over.

Emma raised an eyebrow, that was exactly what she had been thinking about him, "I found a girl near the river, she was half dead when I found her, I just wanted to check she gets back to her parents ok" she said picking back up a magazine. Mr Gold stiffened, "You were the one who found Rose?" he asked his voice quieter and lost the drawl. Emma turned to him, confusion burning in her own sky blue eyes, "Yeah she was delirious, do you know her parents?" she asked.

A small smile fell on Mr Gold's lips, "Yes I do actually," he said mysteriously just as a doctor walked out of the room. "Mr Gold, your daughter will see you know" giving Emma one last smile, Mr Gold limped towards the examination room, leaving Emma speechless.

Fairy-tale

"Papa, you don't have to kill the Dark One," Rose said as she helped her father through the woods, earlier that day soldiers had come for her brother Bae and taken him to fight the Orges. Rumplestiltskin had been distraught, distraught enough to seek out the Dark One. "Oh my sweet Rose, I'm afraid I do dearie, if I have the Dark Ones Powers I can rescue Bae!" he told her. Rose closed her eyes, she had been gifted by the Gods with the power of sight and could read her father's future that was being weaved by the fates.

"Killing the Dark One will destroy you papa," she warned, Rumplestiltskin sighed, he knew she was watching out for him, but this was something he needed to do. "If it means saving your brother, isn't it worth the risk?" he asked, this was the first time in his life he had ever been brave. You must never underestimate someone who is fighting for their child. "All magic comes with a price papa, you know that" she said quietly thinking of how her mother had died. Rumpel gave her a reassuring hug, "A price I am willing to pay dearie" he said quietly in her ear.

Taking a long dagger from his cloak, he began to chant, "Zoso, Zoso I summon you!" as he placed the dagger in the flame. Rose began to shiver as the air around her began to cool, filling her with uncertainty. "You have summoned me?" a wispy voice called from the shadows, his voice sounded like crackling leaves. With terrified eyes Rumpel stood in front of his daughter and said in a shaky voice, "I control you know Dark One," the black cloaked figure began to laugh.

"That maybe so, Rumplestiltskin, but I cannot save your son, it is the Duke you need to control not me. Yet I wonder why you fight for a son who may not even be yours…?" he drawled. Rose grabbed hold of her father's cloak in attempt to hold him back; however she was not strong enough and the cloak slipped from her fingers as the dagger plunged into the cackling Dark One's heart. "Papa what have you done?" she cried. The Dark One fell to the ground his face began to morph to reveal the old beggar man who had helped them. "It's you!" Rumpel gasped, the beggar man smirked. "Thank you Rumplestiltskin you have saved me from a terrible burden" he murmured as death began to take its toll.

"You knew he would kill you if you insulted Bae, how did you know that?" Rose demanded; she was quiet fearsome for an eleven year old. The Dark One smirked at her, "I know how to recognise a desperate soul lass, and your father's reeks of desperation!" he taunted before death finally took him as her own. Pulling the dagger from the dead man's heart, Rumpel gasped in shock, written on the blade was his own name. "We must leave this place Rose, we have to find Bae!" he said quickly taking her by the shoulders and leading her away…

Reality

As her eyes fluttered open, Rose was met by the shimmering blue walls and beautiful gold curtains of her new room. A stunning bookcase was spread across one of the walls, and a walk in wardrobe was on the other side of the room along with an en suite. Pushing a piece of golden hair out of her eyes, she saw that someone was asleep in the chair next to her bed, joy filled her as she recognised the sleeping man. "Papa?" she asked uncertainty in her voice.

The man's eyes flickered open, the familiar brown with golden flecks filled with joy as they landed on her. "Morning dearie, did you sleep well?" he asked, a hint of the old trickster in his voice. Rose flung the covers from herself and flew into her father's arms, "Papa I missed you, everything is so strange, where are we?" she asked as he began to stroke her hair soothingly. "Hush child, we are in another world, in which the Evil Queen has banished us, not just us but every fairy-tale. She has ripped away our happy endings and forced us to forget-well some of us anyway." He explained a small hint of mischief in his voice.

"What are you doing here dearie anyway, I thought you were dead" this time his voice was filled with sadness, Rose pulled him closer. "The Evil Queen captured me when I went looking for Belle, she locked me in a room with no sunlight and no happiness, and she then gave me something that put me to sleep. When I awoke I was in this world in the same little room, they gave me pills saying I was insane when I demanded to see you. Why is it I remember papa?" she asked. Mr Gold stared at his precious daughter, besides from his chipped tea cup; she was the most precious thing that was his. Exactly why Regina had kidnapped her.

Stroking her hair he began to say, "Because you are special my dearie, Sheriff Swan says she found you near the river half dead. What did Regina do to you?" he demanded, anger flashing in his golden eyes. If Rose had been anyone else she would have shrinked back in fear, however she was quiet used to her father's mood swings, "She told me we were going for a trip to the Toll Bridge, I was just so happy to be out of that prison I didn't ask questions. When we got there the storm had already began and she threw me off the bridge" she explained.

If it had not been for the door knocking downstairs, the beautiful guided mirror that rested opposite rose would have shattered into thousands of pieces with the powerful magic caused by Mr Gold's rage. "Stay up here Rose, I'll just go see who this is" he said slowly regaining control over the best that lived in him. Rose nodded as she climbed back onto her bed.

Not to his surprise it was Sheriff Swan who was standing on his porch, "Can I help you Sheriff?" he asked slipping easily into his Mr Gold voice. Emma gave him a smile, "I just came to check up on Rose, how's she doing?" she asked. Mr Gold was touched by the concern shown by this woman, she didn't even know his Rose and yet she had helped and made sure she had been seen to. Smiling he replied, "She is sleeping at the moment, the over deal seemed to have scared her a lot" Emma nodded.

"If you need help with anything just call, remember I still owe you a favour" she joked light hearted. Mr Gold couldn't help but smile at the blonde, "I am quite aware Miss Swan, but thank you" he said slowly. He noticed Emma's son Henry sitting in her Sheriff's car holding a book, Mr Gold knew that it was this book that contained the truths about the town. He wondered how long it would take the young Prince to figure out who he Mr Gold was. "Miss Swan, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about Rose, you see it could cause some problems… if you catch my drift?" he asked. Emma nodded understandingly,

"No problem Mr Gold, I had better go, Regina let me have Henry until three so I'd better go" she said. Anger sparked in Mr Gold's golden flecked eyes at the mention of the Evil Queen, however before Emma could confirm this it was gone in lightning quick speed. As she walked down the path she could have sworn she saw the black motor bike parked nearby belonging to the mysterious stranger August Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

As Emma climbed into her Sheriff's car Henry was buzzing with questions, his priced book of fairy-tales was sitting on his lap. "I really want to know who Mr Gold is, I have nearly figured out everyone in town except him!" he complained. Emma couldn't help but smile at her son; he had a theory that everyone in the small town of Storybrooke was a Fairy-Tale character and had been robbed of their happy endings. To add to the craziness Emma was supposed to be the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and the only one who could save them from the Evil Queen's curse. "Don't worry about it kiddo, I'm really curious about Gold's daughter though, did you know he had a daughter?" she asked.

Henry shook his head, "No I didn't think he had any family in this world, it seems sort of strange though doesn't it, she just shows up in the middle of a storm?" Emma smiled. This was what she liked about her son; he seemed to ask interesting questions that could lead to painting the bigger picture. "Yeah actually it is. Mr Gold seemed kind of scared last night almost as if he had seen a ghost." She said as they drove into the parking lot at Granny's. After ordering two hot chocolates with cinnamon Emma settled down in the booth opposite Henry to discuss operation Cobra.

However that didn't happen for August Booth walked into the diner and decided to sit at their table, "Hey Henry, Emma" he said in a cheerful tone that made Emma suspicious. Sure she knew August was a writer and was in Storybrooke for inspiration, but something wasn't right about him, almost as if walls were concealing his true intentions. "Hey August" Henry said excitedly, the ten year old had taken a shine to the author since he had confessed to Henry he believed in the book as well. "What are you two doing inside on a glorious day like this?" he asked. Before Emma could answer Henry whispered

"We're working on Operation Cobra!" Emma's eyes widened as she felt a stab of betrayal at Henry telling this stranger about their special game. August smiled, "I suggest you check out Beauty and the Beast for the answers in which you seek young Henry, especially for events that will soon be arising" he said mysteriously before turning to Emma, "I still owe you that drink, do you want to go out tonight?" he asked. Emma couldn't help but smile, he was good looking, maybe not as much as Graham was but Graham was dead and it was time to move on. "Sure I look forward to it" she said as she watched him leave.

Henry was already flicking through the thick pages until he landed on the story of beauty and the beast. Instead of something like the Disney version she had watched it showed a picture of a young girl with curled brown hair and a gold dress making a deal with a man with wild brown hair and gold flicked eyes that seemed hauntingly familiar…

XFairy-TaleX

"Ah yes something like, help, help, help us we're dying!" the taunting voice of Rumplestiltskin echoed among the council chamber. Sir Maurice turned and looked in horror to see the legendary beast sitting upon his throne, "Can you help us?" his beautiful daughter Belle asked. Belle was considered to be the most beautiful girl in the land, with curled brown hair and dazzling azure blue eyes. Her father doted upon her, buying her beautiful gifts such as the golden dress she wore today. A smirk crept upon the imp's gold flecked face, "I can… for a price!" he said as he began to walk towards them. Maurice looked uncertain at the imp, "We sent a promise of gold…" the beast began to laugh as if it was the most foolish idea in all the land. "You see… I make gold… I want something a bit more… precious…" his eyes landed on the Lady Belle.

"Her" he said enjoying commotion he brought with just one word, the tall man draped in silks standing next to Belle drew his sword in an almost possessive manner. "The young lady is engaged… to me" he drawled. Rumpel rolled his eyes, how stupid were these people he wondered, "I wasn't asking if she was engaged, I'm not looking for _love_" he said the word as if it amused him, "I am looking for a house keeper and someone to look after my daughter while I am away" he said as he flicked the sword out of his face. The girl watched him; there was something about her that intrigued him.

"It's her or no deal" he threatened, a small smirk formed on his lips as he watched the anger form on Maurice's face. "Get out!" he spat. Rumpel shrugged, it was their loss, but something in the girl's body language suggested she had more to say so he lingered. "As you wish" he drawled as the silk dressed man pulled the beautiful Belle out of his way,

"No, wait!" came Belle's voice, Rumpel couldn't help but smirk, and he could always recognise a desperate soul of course. Turning around he saw her pull away from her betrothed and stand before him, "I will go with you" she said. Rumpel had to admit he admired her courage; he clasped his hands together and laughed his trade mark childish laugh. "I forbid it!" the pig headed man cried, Rumpel was tempted to turn him into a fly and swat him, however pushed this thought away as Belle began to speak again. "No one decides my fate but me, I shall go" she said. Her determined tone reminded Rumpel of his beloved daughter Rose. "It's forever dearie" he warned.

Belle was not put off by this, she stood her ground and looked him in the eye and asked, "My family, my friends, will all live?" Rumpel smirked

"You have my word" he said with a mock bow, taking a deep breath Belle replied

"Then you have mine, I will go with you… forever"

"Deal nyaa" he cried, this seemed to have broken the spell of silence for Belle's father cried "Belle, Belle, you cannot do this! You cannot go with this… this _beast" _Rumpel mocked being shocked at the words of the nobleman; he had been called worse in his lifetime. Belle looked at them with sympathetic eyes, "Papa, Gaston, it's been decided" taking a step towards the family he said in less mocking voice, "You know… she's right, the deal is struck" then with a quick mood change he said in his most mocking voice, "Oh, congratulations on your little war" only Belle caught the hint of anger in his voice.

Taking her by the waist he began to lead her out of the glamorous castle to a horse and carriage that awaited them. As he opened the door for her and helped her in, Belle couldn't help but feel safe with the man who was holding her hostage. They didn't speak the entire journey to the Dark Castle; Belle was awed by its alluring dark beauty. As soon as the mighty oak doors swung open, they were greeted by a small blonde girl with silvery eyes. She was wearing a beautiful mint green gown, "Papa who's this?" she asked as she watched Belle with her unusual coloured eyes.

Rumpel smiled at his daughter, "This is Belle, she will be looking after you while I am working, she will also be the new caretaker. Be nice to her Rose. Belle, this is my daughter Rosalinda, she is your charge while I am away" he instructed. Belle nodded, realisation hadn't kicked in yet, it only kicked in when Rumpel showed her to her room, or in other words a dungeon.

The next morning Belle was let out of the dungeon and followed Rose to the dining hall where Rumplestiltskin was sat in all his dark glory, taking her seat next to her father Rose began to watch the beautiful woman as she began to make them a cup of tea with shaky hands. "You will make our meals and launder our clothes" her father was saying, Belle nodded,

"Got it" she replied

"You will go with Rose to town when I need fresh straw to spin into gold"

"No problem"

Rose caught the mischief in his eyes before he said, "Oh and you will skin the children I hunt and turn them into pelts" Rose started to giggle as Belle dropped the cup she was holding and stared at him in horror. "That last one was just a quip dearie, only joking" he reassured her, relief washed over the young woman's face as she kneelt down to recover the fallen cup. "I'm so sorry, but the cup, it's chipped" she stuttered as she held the chipped cup. Rose and her father exchanged looks, "No matter it's just a cup" Rumpel said carelessly.

When her father had left the castle, Rose decided to show the newcomer around, "That dress doesn't look very comfortable" she commented as they walked through the shadowy corridors. Belle shrugged, "My father told me I should dress for glamour not for comfort" she admitted. Rose gave her a small smile, "We can try and find you a new dress if you want?" she asked. Belle looked at the smaller girl with confusion, why was she being nice to her? As if reading her mind Rose said "We're not evil Rose, my father likes to create the illusion, and I would like to be friends."

This comment seemed to make her smile, "Ok then we can be friends" Belle agreed, suddenly a blue dress caught Rose's eyes. "How about this?" she asked. Belle took the dress and looked at it lovingly, "It's beautiful, are you sure your father won't mind me wearing it?" she asked nervously. Rose gave her an eye roll,

"Of course he won't, now go and get changed; I'll meet you in the library"

XRealityX

"Mary Margret I'm back!" Emma called as she walked into the flat in which she and her best friend shared. According to Henry, Mary Margret was actually Snow White so there for Emma's mother, the reason behind why they were so close. Of course Emma didn't believe him that would make finding her parents to easy, she knew when they were ready to be found, she would find them. "Oh hey Emma," Mary Margret said, her cheeks were tinged with red. Emma raised an eyebrow, "Is this a bad time?" she asked. The blush deepened, meaning there was a guy behind the closed door.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were out with Henry" Mary Margret quickly apologised, Emma sighed, "I was but then Regina came and demanded he go straight home and do his homework" she said as she poured herself a drink, "I swear that woman is like a Dementor from Harry Potter sucking the happiness out of everyone she meets!" she muttered darkly. Mary Margret couldn't help but laugh, "I had better go tell David it's you and he's safe" she said shyly. Emma's eye brow shot rocket high, "Wait, David Nolan, the _married _guy?" she asked.

"Come on Em, I need you to understand, we didn't do anything. We just talked" Mary Margret babbled. Emma rolled her eyes, due to Henry's theory, David Nolan was Prince Charming so therefore her father, so shouldn't she feel ok with the fact her parents were starting to get back together she wondered. _No because they are not your parents! _The annoying voice in the back of her mind chided. "I'm gonna go back to Granny's" she said, "Bye David!" she shouted to Mary's room.

Once in the safety of her car, Emma opened Henry's book and continued to read…

XFairy-TaleX

Belle had been living in the Dark castle for months now; she had made a strong friendship with Rose and was on talking/joking terms with Rumplestiltskin. At the moment she was attempting to climb some ladders to the curtains. "Why do you spin so much?" she asked, Rumpel did not look up from his wheel however simply said in a sorrowful voice, "I like to watch the wheel…It helps me forget" confusion filled her mind.

"Forget what?" she asked,

"I guess it worked nyaa" Rumpel joked making Belle giggle; this drew Rumpel's attention to the woman who was climbing his curtains. Getting up from his wheel he walked over to her and asked, "Whatever are you doing dearie?"

"Trying to open these curtains, its nearly spring, you should let some light in" with an unsuccessful tug she turned to Rumpel and asked, "What did you do, nail them down?" looking as if it was the most obvious answer in the world and said "Yeah." Rolling her eyes Belle gave another tug, this time she was successful however was sent tumbling through the air. Luckily Rumpel was there to catch her. Resting in his arms she looked into those beautiful dark brown eyes, for a moment it felt like nothing in the world existed except them.

Rumpel was the first to break the spell as he let her down gently, "thank you" she murmured still looking into those gold flecked eyes. Embarrassed Rumpel muttered, "No matter" snapping out of her trance Belle looked up at the broken curtains,

"I'll put the curtains back up" she said hesitantly,

"There's no need… I'll get used to it" he said before going back to his wheel.

That night as Belle helped Rose get ready for bed, the thirteen year old asked, "Whatever have you done to my father?" stunned Belle looked at the younger girl with puzzlement. "He never has those curtains open, he hates the sunlight, and he's always cheerful and smiles more" she elaborated.

"I don't know what you mean Rose, I haven't noticed" Belle said as she began to fold the dress and placed it back in the elaborate wardrobe. Rose rolled her eyes, were all grownups this difficult? "You've changed as well, your humming while you work, I've noticed you and papa exchanging glances. Whenever he's around your whole face glows" Belle blushed at the observant girl. "So it's true, you love my father?" Rose asked excitedly, Belle quickly hushed the younger girl. "Hush Rose, yes I think I might be falling in love with your father. But please keep this to yourself in case he doesn't feel the same way!" she whispered.

Rose nodded, "Of course, if you want to know if he loves you, ask him about my brother Bae. If he loves or trusts you enough he will tell you, if not then no land is lost" she said. Belle nodded, this seemed like a logic plan. "How will I approach the topic?" she asked, Rose smiled, "Just say you found some old baby clothes and ask if they were his or if there was a son" she suggested. Belle hugged the younger girl,

"Thank you Rose, you have no idea how much I appreciate your help" she whispered. The blonde just smiled, she knew that the beauty and the beast would fall for each other. Even if they did need a little nudge along the way…


	3. Chapter 3

**Gift from the Gods**

**III**

**Disclaimer: don't own Once Upon a Time however do own Rose Gold, also don't own any song lyrics used**

As Rose awoke in her new room, she couldn't help but have a positive attitude towards the day; she quickly showered and washed her blonde hair before getting dress. As she met her father down stairs she gave him a hug, "What was that for?" Mr Gold asked as he hugged his daughter back. "I just really missed you daddy" Rose whispered as she fell into her father's protective hug. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again Rosie" he promised. Rose smiled at the old nickname.

After breakfast Mr Gold allowed Rose to go into town, he had given her one of his many credit cards so she could buy herself a new wardrobe. Walking through the unfamiliar streets, Rose enjoyed the wind on her face and the freedom to do what she wanted, (well in legal limits anyways) as she walked into one of the clothes shops she saw a woman who looked a lot like Snow White, except her hair was shorter and a sad look was in her midnight blue eyes.

The blonde Snow was with turned around and smiled at Rose, "Hey Rose" she said cheerfully, Rose recognised her as Emma Swan the town sheriff. Her father had told her that Ms Swan would be the one to save them from the dreaded curse… "Hello Emma," she said politely, Snow gave Rose a bright smile that made her look more like her counterpart who had thought tooth and nail for her happy ending. "Hi I'm Mary Margret, Emma told me your Mr Gold's daughter" she said a flicker of fear spread through her eyes as she said the man's name.

Rose smirked, "Yes I am the daughter of Mr Gold, I've never been shopping before, I was wondering if you could help me?" she asked innocently. Mary Margret looked thrilled at the idea while Emma looked curious to why a teenaged girl had never been shopping before… the shopping trip carried on for hours, Mary Margret made both Emma and Rose try everything in the store on, before critically deciding which suited them the most. Rose was quiet happy with one of the dresses she had bought, it was strapless and was the colour of lilac with a heart shaped neckline, it made her skin glow and reminded her of the days when she and Belle would pretend to be princesses.

"Rose are you ok?" Emma asked worriedly, Rose had not been aware that tears were falling from her silvery eyes. "Oh sorry, all this shopping reminded me of my best friend…" she said embarrassedly. Both Mary and Emma gave her sad smiles,

"Do you miss your friends from where you used to live?" Emma asked sympathetically, Rose gave a sad smile. "Yes, but I miss Belle the most, she was in love with my father and she died" she said wincing of the memory…

XFAIRY-TALEX

"Rose where you are!" Rumplestiltskin called, appearing from behind one of the many bookshelves in the vast library Rose looked at her father with a confused look. "What's wrong papa?" she asked. Rumple didn't look at her for a moment before he said in a sorrow filled voice; "I sent Belle to town" Emma was confused. Why was her father upset? Then it clicked, "You don't think she's coming back do you?" she asked softly. Rumple turned away, the doubt in his eyes was as readable as the books that lined the dusty shelves. "I expect we will never see her again, I'm sorry Rosie" he said.

Rose hugged her father, "She will return papa, I know she will!" she told him sternly, Rumple ruffled his daughter's hair. "What would I do without you dearie?" he asked. Rose gave him a big toothy smile, "You would go after fairies and try to kill them all for meddling in your deals" she said in the same mocking voice he used with some of his victims- business partners. Suddenly the sound of the doors opening startled the two as they rushed into the great hall.

Belle stood there clutching the basket of straw, her green hood still covered her face as she watched the father and daughter with her smiling brown eyes. "Belle you came back!" Rose cried as she hugged the older girl, Belle hugged her back; however her eyes were only for Rumplestiltskin. He was watching her, his eyes were filled with curiosity and confusion, and "Why did you come back?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Untangling herself from Rose, Belle stepped closer to the beast a small smile on her lips. "I wasn't going too, but something changed my mind" she said softly. Rose watched awkwardly as Belle began to kiss her father, the thirteen year old slipped into the shadows smirking. She watched with curiosity as the golden glow that had become her father's skin started to turn more human as Belle broke the kiss, "It's working, kiss me again" she whispered. Rumple was confused,

"What's working?" he asked as he stroked her face, Belle gave him a beaming smile,

"True loves kiss, it can break any curse" she whispered as she went to kiss him again, however the stunned look had left Rumple's face as he pushed away an angry look had settled in his eyes. "Who told you that, who _knows _that?" he demanded. Then realisation dawned on him as he stormed over to one of the many covered mirrors and ripped the sheet from it and glared at the reflection. "You turned her against me! You evil witch you turned her against me!" he yelled angrily making both Belle and Rose wince, "Who are you talking to?" Belle asked nervously. Rose was shaking with fear at the anger that appeared on her father's eyes as she faced Belle with cold hatred in his eyes. "Your friend _the Queen" _he cried in a mocking voice, "Or was this all you?" he spat.

Belle was shaking with fear, "I love you!" she cried, however Rumple was seeing red and couldn't hear her, "Shut up!" he snarled his inner beast bearing its fangs. Tears were rolling down Belle's pale cheeks, "Why won't you believe me?" she cried.

"BECAUSE NO ONE, NO ONE CAN EVER LOVE ME!" he yelled as he shook her back and forth as if she was a rag doll, "Papa stop it your scaring me!" Rose cried as she ran from her spot in the shadows; however Rumplestiltskin ignored the thirteen year old and dragged Belle out of the room and threw her into a dungeon. Shaking, Rose fled from the room and locked herself in her own room silent tears streaming down her face. She had thought her father and Belle had been love, how was it he allowed the beast to take control?

Deciding she would comfort Belle, Rose crept down to the dungeon just in time to hear Belle's angry voice, "You're a coward Rumplestiltskin!" it was filled with venom. "I am not a coward dearie, I don't want you anymore. My power means more to me then you do" he said in snidely voice that made Rose's skin crawl.

"No it doesn't!" came Belle's reply, "You just don't think I can love you, but now you have made your choice… and all you'll have is an empty heart and a chipped cup!" she spat before she stormed out of the dungeon. Rose followed her out of the castle only making her presence known when Belle sat down on a rock and started to cry. "Belle I'm so sorry, I thought he loved you" Rose whispered a she hugged the older girl. Through her tears Belle gave her a small smile, "So did I Rose, you have to go back. I can't let you leave your father, he may do something stupid" she said sadly.

Rose had an angry look in her eyes, "I won't leave you Belle, I'm thirteen I will come with you if you like it or not! I want to find my brother Bae anyway" she said passionately. Belle smiled, "We had better find somewhere to stay, it'll be dark soon" she said as she took the younger girl's hand in her own. As they walked through the woods the sound of horses alerted them, Belle scowled as the familiar black carriage stopped in front of them. An elegant woman with thick black curly hair stepped out; her brown eyes were lined with kohl and wore a skin tight black dress.

"Decided on running away after all dear?" the woman asked Belle, a small smirk on her blood red lips, "Who is this young girl?" she asked. Rose glared at the woman, she had seen her around the castle sometimes, and she was one of her father's customers, "She's my sister" Belle lied wondering what the Evil Queen would do with the daughter of Rumplestiltskin, the Queen smirked. "I remember you now dear, little Rosie did daddy kick you out as well?" she asked in a baby tone. Rose glared at the woman, "No, I ran away, I want to find my freedom!" she said slowly, the Queen rose an eyebrow, "Really, maybe I could help you?" she asked.

Belle moved protectively in front of her friend, "We don't need your help your majesty" she said coldly as she took Rose's hand and continued walking. The Queen smiled as she elegantly raised her hand, with one swift movement a rush of power sent Belle flying towards a tree. Rose screamed as Belle's body slammed against the ground not moving. "You can either can come willingly dear and allow your friend to live. Or you can come by force and I will allow the girl to die, the choice is yours" she said smoothly.

"I'll go with you, just please don't let Belle die!" Rose cried as she casted a terrified look to her friend. The Queen smirked as she turned to a rugged looking man with wild dark eyes, "Take her to the nearest inn and leave her there," she ordered. The man bowered, a dull glazed look over took his eyes as if he were possessed. The Queen opened the carriage door and allowed Rose to climb in.

The Queen's palace was beautifully intimidating; however Rose didn't get to gaze for long for she was shoved inside. She was flanked by two leather clad guards who trailed after the Queen like lost puppies, "Send her to the top tower" she ordered. Two rough hands grabbed Rose's shoulders as they dragged her away, Rose tried to struggle, however she was no match for these burly guards who dragged her away as if she were a ragged doll.

Weeks passed slowly as Rose was held prisoner for the Queen, the tower was bare and high. She was fed once a day and given five minutes to go to the toilet every day. Her once glorious mane of golden locks was tangled and dull, while her once smiling silver eyes were filled with sorrow. Her dress was ripped and grime covered her face, she had lost weight and had become very timid since the beatings had started, the Queen wanted to know where Rumplestiltskin had hidden his dagger. However when Rose refused to reveal this information the beatings had started. Cruel lines marred her skin where numerous torture devices had attacked her, dried blood covered the floor.

As the door opened Rose flinched at the sight of her captor, the Queen looked elegant and poised as normal, her noise wrinkled at the smell. "I have some sad news for you dear" she drawled as she looked around the room. Rose refused to look at the woman, "Your friend Belle is dead" if it had not been for the chains that bound her wrist Rose would have launched at the Queen. "She returned home to her father a week after a stay in the inn, her father shunned her. He tortured her, she couldn't take a week of it and threw herself off the tower, she died" she explained. Tears began to well in those dull silvery eyes; the Queen couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh and daddy dearest has been captured, locked away in a magical prison where no one can help him. At least that brat of a step daughter of mine has her uses alive" she murmured. "Why are you telling me this?" Rose demanded her voice was cracked from lack of use, the Queen smirked. "Because I care about you dear, I wanted you to know what had become of those you hold dear" she said slowly. With that she left the room to allow Rose to grieve the closes thing she had to a mother…

XREALITYX

The trio decided to stop at Granny's for lunch after their busy day shopping; as they entered Ruby was strapping up a poster for a karaoke evening. "I love singing!" Mary Margret cried, Emma rolled her eyes, "Enter then" she said sarcastically. Mary pouted at her roommate, "Fine, but only if you enter to Emmy!" she declared, Emma scowled at both nickname and the idea of singing in front of a crowd. "I'll do it if you will Emma?" Rose offered a glint in her silvery eyes. Emma sighed,

"Fine I'll sing if you two will!" she said dramatically, both Mary Margret and Rose smirked victoriously. "Deal" Rose sang, Emma and Mary Margret raised an eyebrow, "You sound like Mr Gold when you do that" Mary commented. Rolling her eyes, Rose sipped her coffee, "Well he is my dad" she giggled. "Speaking off I have to get home, I'll see you tonight, thanks for the shopping trip ladies" she said before rushing out of her shop.

When Rose arrived home she saw her father arguing with someone, hiding among the shadows, spasms of fear shot through her as she recognised the voice of the Evil Queen. "Madam Mayor if you don't leave now I will be forced to sign a restraining order!" her father growled. The Mayor's eyes flashed dangerously at the imp,

"She is sick Gold that is why she is there, how she got of the hospital is beyond me" she was saying, Rose shuddered as she remembered the hospital. That single padded room where days ran into nights and time seized. "My daughter is not ill Regina now you will leave her alone _please" _her father hissed. Rose watched amazed as the Queen was speechless, "This isn't over Gold!" she spat before storming from the house. When she was gone Gold gave out a shaky laugh, "You can come out now Rosalinda" he said.

"What did she want daddy?" Rose asked as she hugged her father, stroking her hair Gold murmured enchantments that revealed Rose's true nature. Pain filled his brown eyes as ugly scars started to rewrite themselves onto Rose's perfectly flawless skin, "Did she do this to you Rosie?" he whispered. Not looking him in the eye, Rose nodded, tears trailed down her pale flesh. "She will pay for this!" Gold shouted angrily, rage radiated of him like heat. "Daddy, don't worry she can't touch me here" she said soothingly.

Gold grumbled at his daughter's words, "I still want a restraining order maybe I could call in that favour Sheriff Swan owes me…" he said. Fear flooded Rose's eyes at the thought of her new friends finding out that she had lived in a mental hospital, "No need daddy, I promise I won't go anywhere alone… speaking off, I kind of made a deal with Emma. I said I would sing at Granny's if she would" she said softly. Gold smirked as he ruffled his daughter's hair, "Chip off the old block" he said proudly. "You must honour your agreement Rosalinda so I have to let you go" he said. Giving him a beaming smile Rose hurried off to unpack her shopping and get ready.

Dressed in a black leather jacket, dark purple dress and heels Rose finished smoking her eyes and adding lip-gloss. "Ready dearie?" Gold shouted from the stairs, grabbing her new IPhone and purse Rose ran onto the stairs. "Ready daddy" she said as they climbed into Gold's car. "Have a good time Rosie, remember don't talk to strangers and don't drink no matter how convincing Miss Ruby is" he warned, Rose laughed, "Yes daddy" she said before kissing him on the cheek.

Granny's was packed with most of Storybrooke's residence that night, Rose had a hard time finding Emma and Mary Margret who were nestled at a table drinking cocktails. "There she is!" Emma called as Rose joined them, she seemed a little miffed that the blonde had shown, maybe because now she would have to sing herself. The trio watched performers take the stage before Mary Margret was called to the stage. "Ok I'm gonna sing a song called _Holding out for a hero _by Ella Mae Bowen" Mary said as she was handed a guitar.

_**1 2 3**_

_**Where have all the good men gone**_

_**And where are the gods?**_

_**Where's the streetwise Hercules**_

_**To fight the rising odds?**_

_**Isn't there a white knight**_

_**Upon a fiery steed?**_

_**Late at night I toss and turn**_

_**And dream of what I need**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'Til the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,**_

_**And he's got to be fresh from the fight,**_

_**I need a hero, **_

_**I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light, **_

_**He's got to be sure, and it gotta be soon, and he's to to be larger than life**_

_**Somewhere after midnight**_

_**In my wildest fantasies**_

_**Somewhere just beyond my reach**_

_**There's someone reaching back for me**_

_**Racing on the thunder**_

_**And rising with the heat**_

_**Isn't there a Superman**_

_**To sweep me off my feet?**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'Til the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast,**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero **_

_**Im holding out for a hero 'Til the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's got to be larger than life**_

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**_

_**Out where the lightning splits the sea**_

_**I could swear that there's someone somewhere**_

_**Watching me**_

_**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**_

_**And the storm and the raging flood**_

_**Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood**_

_**I'll meet a hero**_

_**And then we'll dance 'Til the morning light**_

_**Dreaming, he will lead me**_

_**Held tight, tonight's the night**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'Til the end of the night**_

_**He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast**_

_**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**_

_**I need a hero**_

_**I'm holding out for a hero 'Til the morning light**_

_**He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon**_

_**And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life**_

_**Oooh**_

_**Larger than life**_

_**Larger than life**_

_**Oh maybe, maybe, maybe tonight**_

_**Oh**_

The crowd went wild as Mary Margret took a bow and walked calmly off stage, "It's a good thing my son, Henry isn't here" Emma whispered to Rose as they clapped.

"Why?" the teen asked, Emma sighed fondly,

"He thinks everyone in town is a fairy-tale character" she said. Rose stiffened, how did the boy know? Did he know about her father, about the mayor? Did he know that his mother was the Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming? Most likely yes he did, "Oh, that's interesting, who did he say you were?" she asked casually. Emma rolled her eyes, "This may sound crazy but he thinks I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, he thinks Mary is Snow White and David Nolan is Prince Charming" she explained.

Rose was eternally grateful that the lights hid her shocked look, also grateful that it was her turn to be called onto stage. "Erm hi, my name is Rosie Gold and I will be singing Bullseye by Aly and Aj" she said nervously before the music began to play.

_**Everybody's trying to get to me**_

_**Every guy is all for the kill**_

_**I'm the type of girl worth pursuing**_

_**But I won't be caught standing still, I won't**_

_**You're blowing all of your attention on me**_

_**Take your best shot I bet you'll miss**_

_**You got me interested enough to stand closer**_

_**Maybe try a little, kiss**_

_**You hit the Bullseye, baby**_

_**(You hit the Bullseye, baby)**_

_**Now I'm into you crazy**_

_**(You know ya hit the mark)**_

_**Don't know how you got me started**_

_**(I'm not an easy target, HIT IT!)**_

_**(You hit the Bullseye)**_

_**You hit my heart**_

_**I'm surprised the way you affect me**_

_**Like an arrow penetrating my heart**_

_**Naturally you seem to just get me**_

_**So obviously you're pretty smart**_

_**HA HA HA!**_

_**I like the way you're all dressed up, messed up**_

_**I like the way you don't care**_

_**I wasn't certain that you'd ring my bell but**_

_**Then you whispered in my ear**_

_**You hit the Bullseye, baby**_

_**(You hit the Bullseye, baby)**_

_**Now I'm into you crazy**_

_**(You know you hit the mark)**_

_**Don't know how you got me started**_

_**(I'm not an easy target, HIT IT!)**_

_**(You hit the Bullseye)**_

_**You hit my heart**_

_**You hit my heart (heart, heart)**_

_**You didn't ask me for my number?**_

_**Wait, you didn't ask me for my number?**_

_**Hmm I like the fact that you didn't ask that**_

_**Cause you already got my number, huh**_

_**You hit the Bullseye, baby**_

_**(You hit the Bullseye, baby)**_

_**Now I'm into you crazy**_

_**(You know you hit the mark)**_

_**Don't know how you got me started**_

_**(I'm not an easy target, HIT IT!)**_

_**(You hit the Bullseye)**_

_**(You hit the Bullseye)**_

_**(You hit the Bullseye)**_

_**You hit my heart**_

The crowd burst into applause as she finished the last note, the male population of the room threw catcalls at her as she bowed and joined her friends. "Wow that was amazing Rosie!" Mary said her blue eyes sparkling. Rosie turned to face Emma, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Your turn Emma" she sang. Emma glared before walking up to the stage, "Hey everyone I will be singing Lion by Rebecca St James hope you enjoy" she said awkwardly before allowing the intro to play.

Mysterious

That's what I call you

I'm curious about you

I'm scared and not sure that you are safe

But your eyes seem to say that you are good

Chorus

This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of your own

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With you with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an

Angel)

Wise eyes, you see the core of me

Your gentleness melts me

And now I know that words cannot describe

The power that I feel when I'm with you

Chorus

This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of your own

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With you with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is

Peace and power, love forever

Who am I to stand before you?

I am speechless

But in my weakness

You are here and all is well

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With you with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an

Angel)

Chorus

This is not a dream that I'm living

This is just a world of your own

You took me from all that I knew

Shown me how it feels to hope

With you with me, facing tomorrow together

I can learn to fly

Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an

Angel)

Is an angel

Again the crowd went wild as the final contestant walked down from the stage, "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Mary demanded fondly, Emma blushed. "Didn't seem important" she said embarrassedly. Mary gave her daughter a mocking glare, _I wonder if she knows Emma is her daughter? _Rose thought as she watched the two. She had often wondered what her mother would have been like if she had lived, a pang of hurt spread through her as it did when she thought of her mother, because that often led her to think of he lost brother Bae.

Suddenly Rose's cell started singing Christina Aguilera's _Fighter _throwing her out of her thoughts, looking at the caller ID, Rose groaned, "I gotta go, my dad is outside" she said as she hugged her two new friends. As she walked outside darkness covered her eyes as she something collided with her making her fade to the darkness…

**Hello everyone, please tell me what you think of this, if you have any questions please tell me and I'll try to answer them. I had to rewrite this chapter after watching Sunday's Once Upon A Time and learning what happened to Bae, that's why it is so late. Please review and I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gift from the Gods**

**IIII**

**Fallenhope19**

**disclaimer:** **Do not own Once Upon a Time, if I did Belle would not have left Rumple without a fight, I only own Rosalinda Gold**

* * *

Gold was scared. For the first time in a long time he was terrified, his beloved daughter had gone missing, had been taken from him again! He knew who had here, of course he did, and it was the same bitch that had kidnapped her last time. However Sheriff Swan was the only thing stopping Gold from charging over to the Mayor's house and demanding his daughter back, it was only because Emma was Rosie's friend was he being so patient. "Someone must have been tracking her, Mary and I saw her leave" she was saying, Gold wasn't really listening to the Princess; he knew who had her. "We are wasting time Miss Swan" he growled in his frustration, Emma glared at him for a moment when her gaze softened.

"Look I know your worried about her, but I have a knack for finding people" she said reassuringly, Gold gave her a withering glare. "Really Miss Swan is that why you still haven't found your parents?" he asked nastily making her cringe. The pained look in her eyes made him wince, it was his fault this girl had no parents; he should not be taking his anger out on her. "I didn't mean that, I'm just worried about Rose" he said softly. Emma nodded, "its ok, I'd be out of my mind if Henry was the one who was missing" she admitted.

As if summoned Henry charged into the room, "Henry isn't you supposed to be in school?" Emma asked bemused. Henry shrugged, his eyes settled on Gold,

"Mr Gold I know where Rose is" he said quickly. Gold's head snapped up as his eyes settled on the ten years old, "My mom has her kept in the secret psych ward under the hospital, I followed her yesterday" he explained. Clutching his cane to stop himself from doing something he regretted Gold started to make for the door, "Gold!" Emma called out wearily, "Gold, wait I'll come with you" she offered. Knowing that even if he disagreed she and the kid would come anyway. As they drove to the hospital the anger and adrenaline was becoming too much. "I will kill Regina for this" he whispered softly.

The drive to the hospital was the longest drive of Gold's life, when they burst into the hospital he stormed up to the receptionist and demanded access to the Psych wars, the pretty brunette receptionist looked startled at his request. "I'm sorry sir but only certain Doctors and Madam Mayor are allowed down there" she said in a scared voice. Emma stepped forward and showed her Sheriff badge, "This is sheriff business ma'am, do I need to get a search warrant or are you going to let us go down?" she asked in her best 'I mean business' voice, Gold couldn't help but smirk at the scared look on the other woman's face.

"R-r-right this way" she stuttered a she led them through a door that read _exit, _the corridors leading down to the psych ward were cold and gave the aura of fear. It took all of Emma's self-control not to shudder; if she had been left down here she would have gone mad too! The Brunette stopped at a reception desk, "What is the name of the patient?" she asked timidly, "Here name is Rosalinda Gold," Gold growled gripping his cane in frustration at the woman. The receptionist nodded as she looked through the files, "Ah here we are she seems to be sharing a room with a Ms Isabelle French…" as soon as the words left her mouth she quickly closed her mouth and blushed, "I shouldn't have said that" she stuttered. The colour had drained from Gold's face, "Take me there now!" he growled.

Room 13 was the gloomiest of the cells Emma thought as they made their way down there; she was worried about her friend. As the receptionist opened the door Emma nearly sighed in relief as she saw that the blonde teenager was ok, she was chatting with an older woman with curly chestnut brown hair and wide azure blue eyes. When the door opened Rose's eyes snapped onto Gold's "Daddy! I knew you would save me!" she cried as she flung her arms around her father who hugged her close, "I will always find you Rosie!" he whispered.

The girl with the azure eyes was watching them with a small smile on her face, "I bet you don't remember me do you Rum?" she asked in a musical voice. Gold's body went rigid as he let go of Rose, he looked as if he had seen a ghost… literally. "B-b-belle?" he stuttered, the girl smiled at him. "Nice to see you haven't forgotten me, Rosie told me you all thought I was dead, bit insulting really" she babbled. Quick as a flash Gold had Belle in his arms and was kissing her, "I am so sorry I ever doubted you Belle" he murmured in her ear. Feeling awkward Emma cleared her throat, "Sorry to interrupt this er reunion, but I left Henry in the car and we have to file charges against Regina" she said quickly.

Gold nodded, "Yes, sorry, Belle I would like you to meet Emma our new sheriff, Emma I would like you to meet Belle" he said introducing the two. Emma and Belle smiled at each other, "So you're the saviour then?" Belle asked. Emma raised an eyebrow,

"I'm not a hero, why do people keep telling me that?" she asked allowed. Belle smiled,

"You don't have to sleigh a dragon to be a hero Emma, being a hero is so much more then bravery" she said wisely. Gold smiled fondly at his lost love,

"Like loving a beast?" he whispered in her ear, Belle giggled,

"Yes especially loving a beast."

After they had signed both Belle and Rose out of the mental ward the trio said their goodbyes to Emma and Henry, they made their way back to Gold's pink house. Gold and Belle were walking hand in hand while Rose walked next to her father, "I'm so happy you found each other" she sang excitedly. Gold rolled his eyes at his daughter, though he couldn't help but smile, if she hadn't been kidnapped then he would not have found his Belle.

When Rose had gone to bed, Gold poured some of his vintage champagne for both him and Belle, who rose an eyebrow. "You're different in this world Rumple" she said as she sipped the bubbly drink. A glimmer of the famous imp shone through, his trademark smirk graced his lips, "Oh really dearie, please tell?" he asked as he sat down next to her. Belle smiled as she stroked his hair, "It's strange seeing you human, I mean without all your power you still manage to strike fear into the hearts of those who anger you" she mused. Rumple smirked as he kissed her lightly, "I have missed you Belle, when you left me my world fell apart, then when the Queen said you had killed yourself I felt like all the light had been sucked from my life" he admitted showing a rare venerable side of himself. Cradling him in her arms, Belle savoured the feeling of being close to her true love, "I never gave hope that you would find me when you were ready Rumple," she whispered.

* * *

The next day Rose took Belle on a tour of the town, first they went shopping to 'update' Belle's medieval wardrobe. After that they went to Granny's where they met Emma and Henry, "Hey Emma!" Rose greeted as they slid into the seats next to the saviour and prince. Emma gave them a big smile, "Hey Rose, hey Belle, this is my son Henry" she said as Henry waved and tried to hide his book. However Belle's eyes caught hold of it, "I love books" she stated, "Can I have a look at it please?" she asked slowly. Henry nodded remembering what Emma had told him, Belle's eyes widened as her eyes traced the words and pictures.

"Henry, you hold the key to saving the town, wherever did you get this book?" she asked excitedly, stunned Henry looked at Emma who shrugged. "My teacher gave it to me, Mary Margret is Snow White, only is four remember, I think my mom does but I'm not sure" he said. Emma and Belle raised an eyebrow at Emma, "Oh, I'm Henry's birthmother but he was adopted by Madam Mayor aka Evil Queen" she said with air quotes. The two girls looked shocked and then sympathetically at Henry. "Do you know who we are Henry?" Rose asked slowly, Henry shook his head. "No," he admitted.

A glint sparkled in Rose's silvery eyes, "Try looking in the story about beauty and the beast, come on Belle dad wanted to show you something when we got back" she said before winking at Henry. As they were about to leave Rose accidently knocked into someone, someone with dark wavy black hair and deep green eyes, "I'm so sorry" Rose quickly apologised. The man gave her a breath taking smile, "Don't worry about it, my name is Jefferson by the way" he said in a velvety voice that made Rose melt.

"Rose, my name is Rose" she managed to say as she fell into those deep pools of pure green, Jefferson smiled. "Nice to meet you Miss Rose," he said as he kissed her hand and walked towards the counter leaving Rose speechless. "Rosie has a crush!" Belle sang as they left the diner. Blushing deep scarlet Rose playfully hit her friend, "Be quiet Belle, I do not have a crush!" she argued. Belle chuckled,

"I wonder what your father will say?" she mused as Rose's eyes widened in horror,

"Oh please Gods no, he will be 'protective father' mode!" she cried. Still laughing Belle took Rose's arm, "I'm only jesting Rose, I wouldn't do that to you, he was cute though" she said grinning. Rose rolled her eyes, unconscious to the dark brown eyes that watched her from the shadows…

* * *

"Rose said you wanted to see me" Belle said as she walked into the living room, Gold gave her a smile, "Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner, just you and I?" he asked, a note of nervousness in his ever calm voice. Smiling, Belle took his hands, "I would love to Rumple," she said pecking him on the cheek. Gold smirked,

"You might want to dress up, we will be going somewhere fancy" he warned. Grinning Belle replied "It's a date."

* * *

**Author's not: next chapter is Belle's surprise, and Rose and Henry have a chat about the book**

**Please review if you want me to update faster XD**


End file.
